


The Stars Appear

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [16]
Category: Jensen Ackles (actor)
Genre: F/M, Gen, in which Jensen just sits outside and enjoys the great outdoors, just as the great outdoors is probably meant to be enjoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When the evening shadows and the stars appear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Appear

Jensen took his glass of whiskey out onto the back deck just as the sun began to vanish behind the trees out back of his house. He dragged one of the deck chairs down into the grass at the edge of the trees, and he took a seat, rolling the short glass in his hand as he sat. He watched as the shadows began to stretch around him, reaching across his yard until they tapped the very foundations of his head. He tipped his head back to observe the stars as they started speckling the sky like granules of salt spilled on a span of dark velvet. He took a pull from his glass and sighed. The sky was clear, and he relished it; it had been cloudy and wet for the past week, so the clear sky and light air - with a slight chill though it came - was more than welcome.

He sat out there until the back door creaked open and Danneel called for him to come back inside. He lifted the deck chair and headed back for the steps into his house.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
